Could this get any weirder?
by Max1098
Summary: These are the Kickin' It episodes from my favorite origanal OC, Missy's, Point of veiw! : Reveiws are more than welcome! : Rated T because I'm not sure what to rate it. : JerryxOC, JackxKim, MiltonxJulie, EddiexOC, RudyxOC, JerryxMika
1. Chapter 1 Kickin' It in China

**Alrighy, so this is like 'Bobby Wasabi's Daughter' and 'Good Lucky', if you guys have read and/or written those stories. :) They're two of my favorites that take the kickin' it episodes and add OC's, and yeah :) SO, I had written these a wile back, I'm not sure if I got the idea from those guys or If I just got the idea when I was watching an episode. I don't know. Anyway, this chapter is 'Kickin' It In China' (I thought it's name was 'The great Brawl of China' but it's not... personally I like the 'Great brawl of china' better then just Kickin' It in china.).**

**These are all from my most-used OC, Missy. It has no relation to my other story, 'The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog', but there is the same OC, OC background and pairings. Meaning: JerryxMissy, JackxKim and MiltonxJulie. So it has the same OC and the OC has the same background and everything from my story, except it has no realtion story plot line wise. :) Does that make any since.**

**OH and don't worry if you haven't read my other story that has this OC in it. I will introduce Missy and her weird... well, she's just weird. :P You'll get to know her probably, faster and better in this story because there's so many places to put her hobbies and what not. **

**I typed up 'Wrath of the Swan' eariler today and I went to click save and It said I wasn't logged in... -_- Then how was I typing up a document in my profile? -_- **

**FYI guys, These are not in order that they are in the series, they're mixed up because... I actually don't know why. :P **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It. I would be one lucky girl if I did.**

* * *

Me, Milton, Eddie & Jerry all went to a Chinese restaurant for lunch. "Boy," Eddie said taking a bite of his egg roll before we even sat down at a table in the court yard. "This Chinese food is terrible."

"Well what do you expect from a place called the Scabby Dragon?" Milton asked as we sat found Jack at one of the tables.

"I'll take one of these fortune cookies, Hard to mess them up." He said grabbing one from my bag, as me and the guys unpacked our bags.

"Tell mom that." I told him. He rolled his eyes. He broke the cookie in half and pulled the fortune out.

"'You are about to embark on an exciting Journey'." It read. I nodded as I sat down next to Jerry, next to him was Milton, then Eddie and Jack was on my other side.

"Awe, sweet dude, that's a good one." Jerry said.

"These fortunes are just a dumb gimmick to take your mind off of how the cookies look and taste like an old man's ear." Jack said before picking up his book and walking into the dojo. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't tell you how I know this, but they taste nothing like an old man's ear." Milton said sitting down.

I took one look at my fortune cookie, and pushed it away, "Well, I've suddenly lost my appetite for fortune cookies."

Then they all opened their fortune cookies. I rolled my eyes as I opened up my shrimp fried rice and began to eat.

"Uh, a surprise will fall from the sky." Eddie said reading his.

"Like a brain?" I asked under my breath.

Jerry laughed.

"Your carelessness will hurt a friend." Milton read.

"Huh, seems like Jerry would have gotten that one." I said.

"And you have a nose for," Then Jerry stopped; he got stuck on a word.

"Maybe he's the one that needs a brain." I joked.

"Sound it out." Milton told him.

"Trouble." Jerry said nodding his head, proud of himself that he figured it out. Yippee! Then a squirrel fell down on Eddie's face, Milton grabbed it off of him and hit Jerry in the nose with his elbow.

Oh my.

"Well… We learned from these fortune cookies that, they taste like an old man's ear and they know you guys too well." I told them laughing.

I stood up as Kim came out.

"Guys you're not gonna believe this! Jack just found out he's going to china!" She said.

"The Journey," Milton said,

"The cookies." Eddie added,

"Whoa." They all said together.

"The writers that I get to call my friends." I said, because a writer would come up with more than two words to say in a situation like this.

**~Kickin' It theme song! :)~**

"I cannot believe this! I am going to the Jr. Martial Arts world Championship in China!" Jack said holding a letter, and walking back and forth.

I was sitting on a stack of matts next to Milton.

"I was gonna go. But I'm not what you call… good." Milton said.

"Guys, I've been dreaming about this tournament since I got into martial arts. How did this happen?" He asked us.

"Uh, I may know how it happened." I told them.

They all looked at me, "I might have taken it upon myself to write a letter about a certain student, and send it to oh I don't know China!" Rudy said getting up and standing next to Jack.

"And I may have told him the stuff he needed to know so he could send it." I said.

"Rudy, this is important. Try to remember, did you do it or not?" Jerry asked.

I rolled my eyes.

Geez.

"Of course I did it. With the help of Missy of course."

"But it was Rudy's idea." I told them.

"Jack's amazing, He's undefeated, he's never lost a match in his life." Rudy said…

"Ok maybe I didn't tell him everything." I whispered to Jack.

"Rudy, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Jack asked as Rudy and Kim followed him out.

Poor Jack.

"Guys, this fortune cookie thing is freaking me out. Every one of them came true." Jerry said as Eddie handed us all drinks.

"Thank you." I said as he handed me one.

"It's scientifically impossible for a piece of paper and a random pastry to predict the future." Milton said.

"I've got one left." I said, I had forgotten I had stuck it in my pocket for Scott, my older brother. They all lunged for it but I jumped out of their way. I gave it to Milton since he was the one with the most brain here.

After they all fought over it, And Jerry ate it Milton read it: "You will find the greatest treasure in…"

"In, what?"

"In Jerry's stomach because that's where the rest of this is!" Milton said annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and went out into the courtyard. Milton, Eddie and Jerry followed me.

"Guys, we're all going to China!" Jack said as soon as we all came out. "No way!" I said hugging him. "Wait what did we miss?" I said as Jack was hi-fiving the guys.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

Once we got to China we went straight to the great wall. "I can't believe this. We are actually standing on the great wall of China!" Jack said.

I looked over Kim's shoulder to look at the pamphlet she was holding.

"Just think, Thousands of years ago the emperor could have stood right here, leaned out over the edge of the wall and yelled 'No you darn kids aren't getting your ball back!'" I laughed at Rudy's imitation of the emperor. Sorry emperor.

"This thing is over 37 hundred miles long!" I said looking at the pamphlet.

"I'm glad I packed tennis shoes." I joked.

"Wow, the biggest landmark back in Seaford is a water tower somebody spray painted 'fart' on." Kim added.

"This wall is awesome. But do you know what else is awesome? Cookie's with fortunes that come true. So we're gonna head over to the panda moon cookie company." Milton said.

"It turns out it's only a few miles from here." Eddie said. "And once we get the other half of this fortune, we'll be able to find out where our [greatest] treasure is." Milton said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you going?" Kim asked me.

"They need someone with a brain. And just in case they need someone who can speak Chinese." I told them.

"Guys, Jack's tournament starts in a couple of hours. Don't get lost." Rudy reminded them.

"Don't worry. We won't be late. I found a great cab driver." Jerry said crossing his arms.

"Worrying!" I said as they dragged me away.

**~Screen Flip :)~**

"AHHH! Why old lady sitting in car eating cake!?"

"A great cab driver huh?" I asked Jerry who was sitting next to me, and on the other side of Jerry was Milton and Eddie was in the front.

"Come on Lady Drive now eat later [faster]!" the driver said. "Oh great, now stupid Yack, Move your butt hairy beast!"

I never knew China was this crowded.

"This guy's gonna get us killed!" Jerry said.

"Yacks don't get angry Jerry; They're very calm docile creatures… Oh yeah, he's angry." Milton said.

After I pushed the yack back out the window and closed it the driver spoke up, "Did you see that?"

"Did I see that? A Yack just tried Getting in our car!" Jerry said.

"So we're all good now." The driver said turning back to the wheel. Then we heard a bump from the back of the car, and we turned around to find… "It's fiancé's ex-boyfriend Zack. Get down. Zack Attack!" The driver said.

"Both the Yack and the Zack attacks will be reflected in your tip!" Milton and I said.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

"Why'd you stop?" Milton asked.

"Hard to drive and cry at same time!" the driver said. I looked at my phone.

"Okay, that's it; I'm going back to the great wall before I'm old enough to say I knew the emperor!" I said grabbing my bag and opening the door and walking [getting] out.

"Jerry, go get her! We're gonna get killed without her! At least she knows something about Karate if we run into another Yack!" Eddie told him.

"What why me?"

"She'll more than likely listen to you. Go!" Milton said.

Jerry huffed and mumbled something in Spanish and climbed out of the car and followed after me.

"Missy!" He called.

"What?" I said turning around.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he caught up to me.

"I don't know! I'll find it. It's a wall bigger than the pile of dirty laundry in my 18 year old brother's room… I think I can find it… and that's a pretty big pile to beat." I said.

"Please come back to the cab." He begged.

"Why? So I can get almost eaten by a Yack, get almost killed by some guy named Zack and miss my twin brother's tournament because I'm helping you doofeses trying to find the other half to a fortune that _you_ ate?"

"Okay, please you're not gonna miss Jack's tournament and we're gonna live… hopefully. Please?"

"Fine. But if I get eaten it's on your shoulders."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take because you'd probably knock the yack or the zack out before it got to kill you." He said as we turned around.

"Where was the cab?" I asked him.

"I thought you were paying attention to that?" Jerry said.

"Oh no."

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

After a very interesting experience at a Chinese wedding, I raced to the great wall determined to see how Jack's hand was. I got there and I saw someone I never wanted to see again in my life.

"Ky?" I asked.

He turned around, Jack got up.

"Oh look it's the other punk." He said.

"Still trying to make a sound come out of that wooden thing?" He asked me.

"Yes, and looks like I'm making a better use of my time then beating people up to hurt them not to get better at self-defense." I told him.

Ky turned around and Kicked Jack out of the room and onto the edge of the great wall of china.

Rudy and Kim held back some other guys, that I really didn't feel like dealing with right now.

"Leave him alone!" I said running after them and kicking Ky straight in the back.

He winced and spun around trying to punch me in the face, I caught it.

"Didn't you ever hear it's not allowed for guys to hit a girl?" I asked kicking his side.

Jack kicked Ky into a statue that was sitting on the great wall, Ky got up and came at both me and Jack with a bow staff from the statue.

Jack hopped up onto the wall, After Ky almost knocked Jack off the side of the wall, He flung Jack over onto the pavement of the great wall straight onto his back, "Oh, you really shouldn't have done that," I said doing a series of Kicks and punches to Ky as Jack got up.

Then Jack accidently pushed Ky over the wall but He was still holding onto Ky, "Okay, Jack, Missy, I'm sorry. I was a coward. I'll admit it, Just don't let me fall." Ky said. I grabbed Ky's other arm.

"It's alright," I told him "We got you, man." Jack said as we pulled Ky back over the edge of the wall.

As soon as he was over me and Jack leaned on our knees to catch our breath when Ky started to Laugh, "That proves your weak." He laughed.

Me and Jack straightened our backs. "I would have let you two drop." He said grabbing Jack's wrist and punching it.

He kicked my ankle so I went down, and unfortunately couldn't get back up to help Jack. Jack got up though and kicked Ky into a bench. Kim, and Jack came over to me helping me up as I leaned on Jack for support.

"See ya next year Champ." Jack said.

"And get a haircut!" I said, which made Kim, Rudy and Jack laugh. **(This was from 'Good Lucky'. The author of 'Good Lucky' Owns that line. Not me. :) and I totally agree with her... I really hate Ky's hair. It bugs me so much whenever I watch the episode. No offence to anyone.)**

Just then Jerry, Milton, and Eddie ran up to us.

"Sorry we're late! You would not believe what we've been through." Milton said.

"Us either." Me and Jack said together.

"What happened to you?" Eddie asked me.

"Evil cousin after we saved his life." I said.

"We've all been there." Jerry said.

Then Jerry's phone buzzed, "Ug, it's the wife. Ignore." He said pressing the ignore button on his phone, and putting it back in his pocket.

* * *

**Okay, so personally I really liked that one. Out of all of them, that has to be one of my favorites. I think these are funnier than my other stories for some reason... I don't know. Tell me what you think! :)**

**Who's pumped for 'The Chosen One' Tomrrow night on disney XD at 8pm?! **

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm pumped and ready to see it! :)**

**A review would be awesome if you guys want to drop one in! :)**

**Here's Missy's polyvore outfits for this chapter! :) - kickin_it_in_china/set?id=64332554&lid=2073397**

**~Max1098**


	2. Chapter 2 Kung Fu Cop

**So, So, So sorry for the long wait on this story and on all of my stories. I apologize. I've been really busy lately- and I know I say that a lot- but I'm stuck doing numerous things by myself that I've asked my friends to help me with, but they never seem to think it's important enough for them to help me out. So, School work obviously takes up most of my day, and the rest of the day is taken up by those numerous things I'm doing all by myself. It kind of stinks doing stuff all by yourself, all the time... You know? **

**So I decided to take a much-needed break and update all of my stories for you guys. Not sure what order I will update them in after this but hopefully I can get new chapters up for every one of them. If not the remaining ones I didn't update will be updated tomorrow ASAP. :) **

**Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It or Kickin' It's Season 1 Episode 11's- Kung Fu Cop. I do own Missy though. :)**

* * *

I was sitting in the school's main hallway learning Spanish from Jerry.

The guys where just looking at us like we've got 2 heads.

Milton sighed. "You know Missy I'm in honors Spanish too." he said.

I looked up from my notebook, me and Jerry where sitting on the wall.

"I didn't think to ask you when I started having trouble in Spanish. The first person that came to mind was Jerry because he is Spanish." I said laughing.

"Really? Was it that? Or was it that you two are sitting close together?" Eddie said.

I looked down. Yeah, we were sitting next to each other, but that's because smart me left my Spanish book at home.

"I left my Spanish book at home." I said.

"On purpose?" Milton asked tying his shoe.

"No! Why would I-oh. You guys are such boys." I said realizing what they were talking about.

One thing I hadn't noticed about the way we were sitting was that Jerry had his hand on the wall on the left side of me, when he was sitting on my right. He was just keeping his balance, but I could see where the guys could see that.

"I got it! Guys I got it!" Jack said running up to us.

"Oh no." I said hiding my face in my hands.

This is all I heard about on the ride to school here.

"The line at game player was a mile long, I didn't get any sleep, but it was worth it, I am the proud owner of Kung Fu cop '77." Jack said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nice," The guys said.

"Granddad's gonna kill you if he finds out you didn't study for your English test." I said.

"And he's gonna kill you when he figures out you've got a crush on Jerry-Wait, that's today?" Jack said.

"Yeah," Me and Milton said together.

"And I do not have a crush on him!" I said.

"Anyway, I know what you have to go through when there's a hot new game on the market, I had to wait 2 hours when French horn hero came out." Milton continued.

Me and Jerry raised our eyebrows and looked at each other, Eddie, Jack, then back at Milton. Jack and Eddie did the same.

"There was a line for French horn hero?" Eddie asked.

"Nah, there was a line of Jocks waiting to see who was gonna buy it." Milton finished. There was a collection of ahh's from our little 'group'.

It was almost time for free period, so I packed up my notebook, gave Jerry his book back, and hoped down from the wall, Jerry followed me.

"Hey Guys, Hey Missy." Kim said walking past us towards her locker.

"Hey Kim." The guys said.

"Hey girl." I said.

"Yo, Eddie," Jerry started putting an arm around Eddie's shoulder, "I heard Stacie Wiseman in your gym class, really likes you." Jerry finished.

I slapped my forehead.

"Ow.- Ok, Jerry; Why must you play matchmaker?" I asked catching up to them.

"Cuz it's fun," He said I looked at Jack and we rolled our eyes.

"She likes me?" Eddie said as Jerry took his arm off of Eddie.

"Yeah," Jerry said.

"I'm gonna ask her out." Eddie said.

"What is it with boys these days?" I asked.

"Do you even know who she is?" Jack asked.

Thank you Jack!

"No, but she's a girl and that's my type." Eddie said.

I looked at Milton "Any girl who's living, and has a beating heart is your type Eddie." Milton said laughing.

Me, Jack and Jerry had to laugh at that one.

"Don't ask me how I know," Jerry started as we started to walk over to Kim's locker, which was where my locker was too. "Cuz I'm not revealing my sources. Let's just say I know people. I'm dialed in." Jerry said.

"He accidently walked into the girl's bathroom and heard her talking." Kim said.

"Oh so that's who that was," I said glaring at Jerry.

"Whatever Kim. My point is I had my ear to the ground." He said.

"You had your ear to the ground because security tackled you for being in the girl's bathroom." I said putting my sweatshirt in my locker.

Kim and the other guys laughed. Kim took off her scarf, which revealed an ugly-looking eye of some sort, kinda like a dragon's eye…

"Wow, Kim that necklace is the ugliest creepiest thing I've ever seen in my life, can I have it?" Jerry asked, I rolled my eyes.

Kim slapped his hand away.

"It's not that bad I mean," I started making a box with my hands and looking at it,-

"Missy!" The guys shouted.

"Yeah you guys are right. Sorry Kim there is no good way to go with this." I said.

"My Aunt Franci gave me some of her jewelry from the 70's. She's staying with us, so I have to wear it. She calls this necklace the dragon's eye, and says it has magical powers." Kim said.

"A necklace with magical powers?" I asked, as the guys said a mix of cool, and awesome.

"Does it make little brother's mouths shut up?" Jack asked. They all looked at me and Jack. Our brother would not stop singing some Spanish song that Jerry had showed him and it was so annoying.

"She also says she's engaged to the Paul Revere statue at the library." Kim said.

There was a collection of ahhhh's and ooooo's.

The bell rang.

Great off to free period where I am doing Spanish with Jerry.

Yippee!

Ha-ha.

Not.

"Alright. Time for gym class. I'm gonna show Stacie Wisemen what I've got." Eddie said ripping off his sweat pants revealing his gym shorts underneath.

We all took a step away from him.

Oh my… Help me.

Then he ran off to gym.

**In the library**

"I hate you. I really do. Why do you have to be so hard!?" I said looking at Jerry's Spanish textbook.

"Do you always yell at your textbooks?" Jerry asked me who was sitting next to me in the school media center.

"No. Unless they annoy me. Plus this is your text-book." I said. "This is hopeless." I said putting my head in my hands.

"No it's not. Missy look, Spanish is the easiest language to learn." Jerry said.

I picked mu head up.

"Okay, what's number 4?"

"Good girl," He said patting my head.

"Woof." I said rolling my eyes. UGGGGG.

**The next day: Saturday**

I was in the dojo stretching with Jerry and Kim when a very tired Jack and Eddie came in.

"Well, I got to first base with Stacie Wisemen." Eddie said.

"I told you my sources where right," Jerry said.

"Not exactly, we were playing softball, I asked her out and she hit me with first base." Eddie said.

Me and Kim looked at each other and started laughing.

"Now that's how you turn a guy down!" I joked, hi-fiving Kim. Eddie gave me a death glare and Jack rolled his eyes and sighed at me.

"Turns out she likes Steve Hubert."

Me and Kim stopped laughing and looked at the group of boys.

"That's the guy who stole my bike." Milton said.

"Why do girls always go for bad boys?" Eddie asked.

"Why don't you ask Missy?" Milton said with a smirk on his face.

"I would shut it you want to keep your mouth." I said narrowing my eyes at him. Milton gulped nervously.

Rudy came out with a Karate Fancy magazine over his mouth.

"Okay everyone I haven't shaved in over a month," Rudy started,

"Oh my." I said he glared at me.

"Behold my full-blown man stash." He said, I mouthed 'Man Stash?' to Kim and the guys, they all shrugged their shoulders. Rudy removed the magazine to reveal a mustache that you would need a magnifying glass to see.

We all snickered.

"My Aunt Connie has a thicker Man Stash." Jack said laughing,

"He's not kidding," I said laughing too.

Then Rudy went on and on about some kind of hair fertilizer.

"Uh, Jack? JACK!" I said clapping my hands noticing that Jack had his head in his locker.

He jumped and hit his head against the side. Ooo, that couldn't have felt good.

"Sorry, I was up all night playing Kung Fu Cop '77. You go back in time with bobby and play a bell bottomed super freak. Last night I took out 8 ninjas with one disco ball." Jack said.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing at 2:30 this morning when you woke me up screaming 'GO GO! OH NO! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!'?" I said,

"Wait, so now you haven't slept for two nights in a row?" Eddie said.

That's right, gosh he better get some sleep or he's not gonna be a fun person to be around.

"Ah, so what? Let's spar Milton." Jack said.

We all sighed as we stepped off the matt and Jack and Milton stepped onto the matt.

Two seconds into the match Milton flipped him, instead of getting up Jack just laid there. Rudy said something to Jack about getting some sleep.

I didn't hear because I was sparring with Jerry.

**Later**

We heard a bang from Rudy's office and we all ran into it.

We found Jack on the couch waving his hands around like a maniac, and screaming "I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED!"

I looked at Jerry, Kim and Milton.

"Jack, Jack, Jack wake up." Rudy said shaking his shoulder a little. Jack shot up, sitting up on the couch.

"I just had the strangest dream," Jack said,

"I figured." I said,

"How? OO is it your twin powers again?" Jerry asked.

"No just the combination of the waving his arms around like a maniac and the shouting."

"You were there," Jack said pointing to Milton, "You were there," He said pointing to Jerry "You were there," he said pointing to me, but his facial expression changed from kind of confused to- what was that look, It's the look Jerry gets around me sometimes…- when he got to Kim. "And you where all had really bad hair," He said making a face.

I looked at Milton and Jerry.

He's lost it.

"Except for you Kim, your hair looked kinda pretty." I looked at Milton and Jerry wide-eyed.

We kept looking from Jack to Kim, Who was thrown off guard with his compliment.

I cocked my head to the side.

Awe.

That's sweet.

Jerry nodded his head. I knew what he was probably thinking.

I pushed his shoulder, He fist pumped Milton.

I looked over at Rudy who had his eyebrows raised.

Eddie came in saying something about Kim's necklace, when Jerry got a football off of Rudy's shelf and threw it to me, I squealed and blocked it from my face with my arms, Rudy looked at us like we had 5 heads.

"Okay, catching ability, zero." Milton said laughing.

"But flipping ability 100%" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"And the weirdest thing, I just ran into Stacie Wisemen and she asked me out." Eddie said, Me, Jerry and Milton turned around to face them.

"Maybe Kim's necklace does have magical powers." Jerry said, Me, Milton and Him started laughing.

He glared at us.

"Come on guys it's just a necklace, it can't have magical powers right?" Jack said taking it from Kim.

Then he looked scared.

"You know what, I'm gonna go home, probably need some more sleep- See ya guys!" Before sprinting out of Rudy's office.

"Well that was weird." I said turning back to the guys.

They nodded.

"Yeah, I'm out of here too guys, I'm gonna go return Dr. Folicles **(Sorry if that's not spelled right. I tried my best.) **Rip-Off Hair Grower." Rudy said holding up the bottle.

"Not workin', Huh?" Me and Milton asked him.

"Oh it's workin'. Everywhere but my face." He said pulling his gee open so that we could see his chest was covered with hair.

We all made disgusted faces and practically tackled each other to get out of the room first.

* * *

**Okay, so kind of short... I appologize.- But I do have 3 more stories to update tonight. **

**Missy's outfits :) for this chapter :) - cgi/set?id=64897333**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**~Max1098**


	3. Chapter 3 Rowdy Rudy

**Here's chapter 2! I know I just posted the story but I felt like updateing. :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It OKAY!? Are you trying to make me cry?! :P**

* * *

I was at the dojo watching Jerry and Eddie spar. Then all the sudden Jerry did some strange move that I wasn't even sure it was a karate move.

I hoped down from my place on the mats and helped Jack pry Jerry off of Eddie, who was probably just scarred for life.

"What was that!?" Eddie asked Jerry once we got him off of Eddie.

"The atomic claw, WHOOOOO!" Jerry said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not a martial arts move, it's an appetizer at the Lobster Barn" Jack said. Wow. Cali sure does have a lot of seafood restaurants.

"It's a pro wrestling move dude; do you know who uses it?" Jerry said.

I rolled my eyes.

What's the point of wrestling?

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and go with a wrestler called the Atomic Claw." Jack said annoyed.

"You know wrestling's fake right?" Kim said walking over towards us.

"And not to mention disturbing, disgusting, has no value what so ever and what else did I forget… oh yeah BORING, AND a first class ticket to the hospital." I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there is nothing fake about the claws claw, okay? It's a 100% bionic, with robotic titanium fingers that can crush a man's skull." Jerry said.

"Nice image." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"It's a catcher's mit wrapped in aluminum foil." Jack said.

"So uh, I guess you guys aren't going to the wrestle frenzy this weekend?" Jerry said, crossing his arms.

Jack and Kim had a Varity of different forms to the word yes.

"No." I said plainly, when Jack elbowed me in the stomach.

Ow! That doesn't feel too good.

"Of course I am." I said glaring at Jack.

Eddie, who has had enough of this wrestling talk, like me, finally cut in.

"Can we get back to sparring?" he said.

I'm not quite sure what happened next because,

1.) I almost blacked out from Jack elbowing me in the stomach,

2.) I was zoning them out and

3.) I was tired of hearing/ and or/ talking about that robotic hand thing-a- magig.

"Wow, that is crossing the line dude! You do not touch another man's ears! Ever!" Jerry yelled at Eddie.

I rolled my eyes.

Oh yeah, like pushing on some ones armpit is way better.

"What are you guys doing?" Rudy said coming out of his office, I just heard him in there yelling at someone about cat braces? I think I heard him wrong.

"He gave me the Atomic Claw so I gave him the Russian road block." Eddie said.

"So I go into my office for ten minutes and you guys just goof off?" Rudy said.

"Sorry Rudy, We're just pumped about wrestle frenzy coming to town." Jerry said.

"UGGGG!" I said falling back on some matts.

"Enough about wrestling, enough about Russian road blocks, enough about the atomic who's-a-ma-what's, enough ,enough about… ears and armpits!" I said.

"Yeah, what is it with you kids and this wrestling stuff? If I wanted to see giant sweaty freaks pounding on each other, I'd go home for thanksgiving!" Rudy said.

Wow, he was more annoyed then me at the moment. I repeat: At the MOMENT.

"I don't need this today!" Rudy said before turning around to head back into his office. "Rudy, What happened?" Me and Kim said at the same time as I got up from laying on the matts.

"Oh I don't know, let me see, uh my cat need feline braces," Huh so he did say cat braces, in this dojo, you never can tell. "And I had to help my mother's man friend because his nose was stuck in a bowling ball." Rudy said.

"How do you-" Kim started but Rudy cut her off, "By playing a game called 'I bet I can fit my nose in that!'" Rudy said. I looked at Jack. Rudy stormed back into his office.

"Is anyone else scared right now?" I said looking at Jerry and Eddie.

**~Kickin' It theme song!~**

I was in Falafel Phil's with Rudy and Stacie, (she had showed up wanting to shop with me and we figured we'd hang with Rudy since he's had a tough day before he went home.) Then some huge, dude I'm talking skyscraper huge, man cuts in front of us in line.

"Um, excuse me what are you doing? I was here before you." Rudy said.

"Now you're after me, Pipsqueak." The man said. Rudy put his hand on the guys shoulder, "Hey buddy, uh I'm kinda having a tough day, I just wanna get my food, go home, put my cat in his headgear, and keep an eye on my mom's boyfriends nose." Rudy said.

Me and Stacie backed away to a table.

The guy mouthed 'what?'

"It's a life." Rudy said cutting in front of the guy.

Rudy pushed the guy into a table- that table has been through so much.

"Rudy what did you do?" I said standing up.

"Well… See ya in PE." Stacie said before running out. **(Wizards of waverly place. I don't own that eaither.)**

"Rudy what happened?" Phil said coming over to us.

"I-I don't know I just lost it," Rudy stammered. "He shoved me and called me a pipsqueak." He finished.

"Don't worry Rudy, you're not alone. My pip squeaks too." Phil said putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not talking about my pip with you." Rudy said.

Ok there's a difference between being mean and being annoyed. Let's hope…

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

The Next day at school Milton was telling Me, Jerry and Eddie that Julie said she wanted to go to the next level. "Dude," Jerry said as we were walking down the stairs, "The next level? She's talkin' about kissin' bro." Jerry said patting Milton on the back.

Milton looked freaked out.

"I CAN'T! I'm not ready!" He said as we finished walking down the stairs.

"It's not that big a deal," Eddie started.

"Really? Because for almost everyone it's a big deal!" I said.

"You just have to relax and let nature take over." Eddie finished.

"How do you know? The only thing you've planted one on is a punching dummy at the dojo." Milton said.

"And I relaxed and let nature take over." Eddie finished.

"Where were you a couple days ago?" I asked as I sat down.

"Since when where you nervous? You were fine." Jerry said.

Milton and Eddie looked at each other and got wide eyed.

"What?" They both asked.

"You didn't hear what was going on in my head, and trust me, I was flipping out." I said.

"Milton, Dude, your first one's important man." Jerry said as he sat down next to me with Milton next to him.

Then Milton when on about some Aunt Gernie, I didn't quite get it.

Then Jack came running in with his iPhone.

"Guys! You're not gonna believe this! That wrestler Mondro Mountain is in town, he was in falafel Phil's and apparently he met Rudy." Jack said pressing play on his iPhone.

"Get out," I said standing up with Milton and Jerry; there was a video of Rudy pushing down the other guy into the table. "It's on the internet?" I asked.

"What? Yeah. why?" Jack asked me.

"I was there when it happened." I said.

"Whoa, Rudy says Martial Arts is about confidence, discipline and honor, but as it turns out, it's also good for beating down fools!" Eddie said as he stuck his hand up for Jack and Me to high five him.

We ignored him and just looked at him. "What's a guy have to do to get some up top around here?" Eddie said walking off.

**The next day at the dojo,**

Kim had me come and help Milton, so he could kiss Julie.

"I can't do it!" Milton said.

"You can do it." I said as Kim was holding up a picture of Julie taped to a board.

"I can't!" Milton said. "It's just a picture!" Kim said.

"Every time I pucker, I see Gernie, It's hopeless!" Milton said.

"It's not hopeless!" Me and Kim said together.

"We'll just take it slowly like, uh, getting into a hot tub." Kim said.

"Oh, I don't get into hot tubs, they're bubbly caldrons of bacteria." Milton said walking over.

"For the love of injustice Stupid!" Kim said, then for some reason, grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

I fell over off my seat.

"Didn't see that coming" I said getting up.

Kim spotted Julie at the door, so did Milton and I.

"Oh, wow. What did we just do?" Kim said.

"Milton David Krupnick!? YOU AND KIM?!" Julie said walking in more, "No, Julie I think you have the wrong idea-" But unfortunately for Kim, Julie toppled her over.

"Julie No! Kim was just kissing me to see if I'd like it, and I did!" Milton said, and then Julie toppled him over.

"No! No! No! Julie it's not what you think ok?" Kim said, as I helped Julie and Milton up.

"Milton was nervous, because he knew you wanted him to kiss you, and he just wanted your first kiss to be perfect." Kim said talking 25miles an hour.

"Yes, and I didn't want to ruin things by vomiting on your shoes." Milton said.

"It was never about me Julie. This was all about you." Kim said walking over and picking up the picture.

"Milton, where did you get the idea that I wanted you to kiss me?" Julie asked him as they walked over to the bench that I just fell off of not even two minutes ago.

"You said you wanted to go to the next level." Milton said.

"I was talking about the upper level of the museum." Julie said.

I tried so hard not to start cracking up.

"What!?" Milton said.

"But you said it would be scary at first then it would be fun!?" Milton said.

"Yeah, because after you get off the elevator, the first thing you see is the mummy exhibit," Julie started, Milton took a deep sigh, of 'you have got to be kidding me I went through all that for that not even being what you were talking about?' kinda thing. "But, if you keep going, there's a simulator that lets you travel through the human digestive track." She said.

"Oh, I heard about that, it's a magical journey, from mastication, to evacuation," Milton said.

Me and Kim looked at each other… _Really? This is what nerds talk about all day?_

"That's one wild ride I wanna take with you." Milton finished.

Ok…. That's weird. No offence.

"Oh, Milton, and about the other thing, we don't need to rush, when we're ready it'll happen." Julie said touching his hand.

"Thanks Julie," Milton said as they stood up.

"Let's go get a smoothie." Milton asked her.

"Just-Just a second." Julie said as Milton walked out of the dojo.

"Kim, Thanks for helping Milton, I know you're a black belt," Julie said as she quickly turned around to see if Milton was in hearing range, "But if your lips get anywhere near my man ever again, I will end you sister!" She said.

"Got it." Kim said.

"Julie, don't worry she's got her eye on the Karate King." I said.

Kim shot me a glare.

"Bye bye." She said as she followed Milton out.

"THE KARATE KING?!" Kim said glaring at me.

"It's better than the Karate Kid." I said.

* * *

**Missy's outfits for this chapter :) - rowdy_rudy/set?id=64899328**


	4. Chapter 4 The Karate Games

**So, this is the promo of the Karate Games through Missy's eyes since I can't wait to see the episode! :)**

**PS I'm loving that so much has been revealed about Jack's character! :) ...Who knew he liked spicy food? :)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kickin' It or this promo. D':**

**This starts at the second part of the promo, at the sound stage movie set :) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Okay, this is the coolest thing in the world." I said as we walked through the sets.

"And now I almost regret bringing you with us." Jack said with a smile on his face.

I laughed sarcastically, "Ha-ha."

The Director shook his head and laughed.

"Wait- What are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Melissa, Jack's sister."

He nodded and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Alright, we shoot the first scene right here," The director said gesturing towards the set. "This is your underground bunker," Me, Kim, Jack and Rudy kept looking at the set like the way Eddie looks at bacon dipped in maple syrup and covered in brown sugar. **(Apparently this is some snack they have on the Kickin' It set every week during table reads... I'm hungry now :P ) **

"Cool!" Rudy said running up the the set of bunk beds and trying to jump on the higher one, only to fall off numorous times and settle to sitting on the bottom bunk. "huh, Nice." he said. I rolled my eyes.

I jogged over to him and forced him back onto his feet.

"Rudy! Stop acting like an idiot! We're on a movie set for goodness sakes!" I told him.

"Wait a second, who's the adult here?" He asked me, I gave him a look and he backed down. I smiled in victory but turned my attention to the Director.

"Your character's are enimies," He tells Jack and Kim. "But you're brought together by the most powerful thing in the universe?"

Jack and Kim give him a look to continue but I start to say something as I go and stand next to them.

"Love?" I questioned.

The Director laughed.

"Yes, sort of."

Both Jack and Kim gave me a glare.

"What?" I asked.

"A kiss." The director finished.

I couldn't help but bust out laughing, my brother, and my best girl friend? Kiss? That's halrouis just by itself! **(Missy is unaware that Jack and Kim like each other, she was just teasing in the last episode when she said Kim had her eye on the Karate King, She didn't actually know Kim likes him.) **

Both Kim and Jack gave me a glare but then ignored me and said.

"Oh." Then realizing it would be them that had to kiss. On camera. For millions of people to see, over, and over and over and over an- "Ohhhhh..."

The director nodded and smiled at them.

"Let's continue the tour, shall we?" the director asked. Kim and Jack nodded reluctantly and followed him onto the next set. I just stood there laughing.

"What are you doing?" Rudy asked me.

I stopped laughing and stood up straight.

"Uh, Laughing that my brother and best girl friend has to kiss on camera for millions of people to see over and over and over and over again." I told him.

"Well, you might have just given them second thoughts about the movie! They could finally admit they like each other!" Rudy said before following them onto the next set.

I stood there then turned to where Rudy walked away.

"Wait! They like each other?! Since when?!" I yelled at Rudy who was now ignoring me.

_Great._

**~Kickin' It With You~**

"So what's this about Jack and Kim liking each other?" I asked the guys as they where sitting on my bed and I was standing infront of them pacing.

"Uh, they like each other?" Jerry told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that much! But- But, how did I not see it?"

"To be fair Missy, you're not nessisarily realtionship smart. You're more school smart and realtionship dumb."

I gave Milton a look.

* * *

**Alright, that's all for now. :)**

**Missy's outfit for this episode :) - cgi/set?id=64900314**

**Review? **

**TTYL!**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	5. Chapter 5 Kickin' It On Our Own Part 1

**Hey guys! So this is the second half of Kickin It On Our Own! :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It.**

**WARNING: Missy's gonna be a mess. :P Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jack was on the phone with Rudy (I could hear Rudy from inside the phone since I was sitting next to Jack) and I was sitting there trying to be invisible.

Ever since everybody quit the dojo, we drifted apart.

Except for Jack and me.

The only friends I've ever had where the rest of the Warriors, so I had to stick with Jack to survive High School.

I've cried over them numorous times since we lost touch 3 months ago, and it hurts.

Jack mostly misses Kim, but he misses the guys almost as much.

I really miss Jerry, believe it or not, but I miss everybody just as much.

Now I'm classified as a skater at Seaford High.

I really didn't have any other choise.

Unless I transfered back to Swathmore where Milton goes now.

I miss them all so much.

I hear Jack and Rudy's conversation while I ignore Randy and Nick's **(The other guy didn't have a name so I'm just gonna use Nick :)) **conversation who sit across from Jack and Me.

"Jack?" Rudy says when Jack picks up the phone. "It's Rudy."

"Hey man!" Jack says. "It's been so long since I talked to you!"

"I know, I know, Way too long. ...Hey, do you think you can get the gang together?" When Rudy said that I looked up from my Falafel and moved closer to Jack, trying to hear the conversation.

"I've got some news I wanna talk to you about." Rudy says.

"Okay. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Uh- I'm actually with them right now." Jack says.

My heart breaks when I remember he's lying and the guys really aren't sitting with us right now.

"Alright cool. Falafel Phil's, tomrrow night, just like old times. Sound good?" Rudy says.

"Alright I'll see you tomrrow night." And with that Jack hangs up the phone.

By the look on his face I can tell he's torn up inside thinking about the guys.

"Yo, Jack. What goes great with Falafel ball? Old man!" Randy says before he chucks a Falafel at Mr. Rosenbomb. **(Totally guessed on the spelling with that :P )**

Luckily Mr. Rosenbomb caught it in his soup.

Jack sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket, while I winced and Randy and Nick laughed.

"Now you're not getting your ball back!" Mr. Rosenbomb yelled.

Jack sighed and put one arm around the back of the seat and I moved back over so I wasn't so close to him since I wasn't trying to hear Rudy's end of the conversation anymore.

Then some Nerdy kid that used to be friends with Milton (Before he transfered to Swathmore [Like I mentioned before], that is) ran inside Phil's.

"Uh Jack? There's some bully's outside and they just pulled tha basket off my bike."

I looked down and tried to hold back tears. Why? Because I knew what my brother was about to say.

" 1. I've seen your basket. I think they did you a favor. And 2. I don't do the whole Karate thing anymore. You gotta fight your own fights man." The nerdy boy left Phil's, not looking happy with Jack. If I where him I wouldn't be too happy eaither.

So many people looked up to Jack to protect them. Now he's just a rotten skate rat.

(Don't tell him I said that though, he hates that nickname.)

He was never like this. Nobody bullies me anymore but sometimes I wonder if people still did, would he even stand up for me since he's given up Karate again?

Jack took a falafel ball out of Randy's hand that he was about to throw at Mr. Rosenbomb... again.

"Leave the old guy alone Randy." Jack said before grabbing his 'Doggy Bag' and getting up.

I copied his action and stood next to him when Randy said, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta track down some friend's I haven't seen in a while." Jack said before we exited Falafel Phil's.

As we walked past the Black Dragon dojo (which used to be our beloved Bobby Wasabi Dojo), I glanced down at my charm bracelet.

I got it numorous months ago.

Before we all split apart.

I got it about a week or so before we lost the dojo to Ty and his goons.

All the guys had pitched in to get it for me since I had been saying I wanted it for a while now.

They got Kim a necklace but they did something to each.

For me, they got charms to put on the bracelet that represented each one of them.

For Kim they sort of did the same thing, but it was a changeable necklace so the charms where changeable. Again, one represented somebody in the dojo.

A skateboard represented Jack, a pair of high heel shoes represented Kim, a basketball represented Eddie, a speaker/boom box represented Jerry, a science book represented Milton, and a black belt represented Rudy.

They had also gotten me a dog charm and the letter 'M' charm.

Phil had also gotten me a goat charm to represent him.

Kim's necklace had different charms.

On the back of each one had the guys' name's.

When we passed the dojo I noticed our handprints that where put infront of the window after they finished making the mall bigger and we saved baby Byron from falling to his death off of that construction equipment.

"Jack." I say, but it almost comes out as a whimper.

He turns his head to face me as he buckles his helmet and puts his skateboard down. I put on my roller skates and helmet too.

"I really miss the guys." I told him.

"Yeah. Me too."

"I never thought we'd split apart. I thought our bond was so strong that it could withstand any force. ...I guess I was wrong." I told him.

I had tried to keep up with everyone. But everybody seemed to go their separate ways so fast that I lost track of Jerry completely (Which really hurts), I rarely see Eddie and Milton and the only time I see Kim is on occassion when I'm going into sports practice in the gym and the cheerleaders are just finishing practice.

And even when I saw them, I was lucky to get a smile and a faint 'Hi'.

These people that I thought where my other half... where strangers now.

**At Swathmore Academy**

"Jack, this place is really creeping me out..." I tell him as we walk through Swathmore trying to find Milty.

_Don't cry Missy. You'll just look stupid and broken._

But _I am _stupid and broken.

"Chill out, Mel." I stomped on his foot.

He still pushes my buttons when he calls me Mel. Jerry was the only one who could call me that without making me mad.

Jerry.

I miss him. And his pea sized brain.

We finally found Milton at his locker.

Milton shut his locker and me and Jack walked up to him.

Jack made some kind of motion with his hands when Milton turned back around. I smiled widely at him.

"Holy christmas nuts! Jack! Missy!" Milton said with a huge smile on his face.

He gave Jack a huge hug then gave me another huge hug.

"What's up buddy?" Jack said.

"I haven't seen you guys in months!" Milton said.

"Ah, not since you transfered to Swathmore," Jack smiles "It's good to see you." Jack turned his voice into the Swathmore kid's voice that he used when we had to come back here and get the flag that Headmaster Teddy stole from Seaford High in 1996. **(This just shows how much Missy really loves the guys. She remembers these tiny details even if they don't remember who she is. :) ) **"And that beautifully bulbish brain of yours."

Jack and Milton both laughed while I just smiled at my brother and my... I don't really know what.

"How is everybody?" Milton asked.

"We don't really know." I told him.

"I run into Eddie every once in a while." Jack says.

"How are you and Kim doin'?" Milton asked.

I could almost hear Jack's heart breaking.

"I-...I don't really see her much." Jack said. "And I completely lost track of Jerry." he finished.

Milton snickered.

"I see Jerry everyday. He's here."

My face lit up like a christmas tree.

While Jack only snickered.

"Right. _Jerry_ got into Swathmore?" Jack asked with a 'You're pulling my leg, aren't you?' look on his face.

"Is he really here, Milton? I haven't seen him in forever." I asked in a small voice.

"Yeah he's here. But... Kind of." He answered my question then Jack's question.

No sooner had he said that I hear,

"Surf the lightnin', surf the lightnin'!" In a really hi-pitched aweful singing voice from behind us.

_Wait a second-_

I turn around to see Jerry in a janitor's uniform holding a mop and using it as a microphone.

He continued singing and dancing until he saw me, Jack and Milton.

Me and Jack laughed as we watched him.

_He hasn't changed much. _I think, laughing.

When Jerry finally realizes we're here and standing right there me and Jack put our hands out and shrug.

Jerry drops the mop in complete and utter shock before walking over to us and saying

"Whoa! Jack!"

And slapping Jack's hand and his back.

"Missy!" and he gave me a hug.

"What it do, man?" Jerry asked Jack.

"Dude what are you doing here?"

"Wearing that." I say.

Jerry laughed.

"You haven't changed much Missy." he said.

I laughed.

"It doesn't seem like you have eaither." I tell him, smiling.

"I left Seaford High to go to night school with my cousin, Chewy. Yeah, that way I can work this sweet castodian job." Jerry said.

"Sweet?" I asked, with a 'You're kidding me' look on my face.

Jack and Milton had a cross between that and a 'man that's disgusting' look on their faces.

"Guys, Rudy want's us to have dinner with us tomrrow night." Jack starts.

"He says he has some big news." I finish for Jack.

"What kind of news?" Jerry asks.

"I don't know, but,... for Rudy's sake I think we should get together and you know,...pretened things are the way they used to be." Jack said.

My heart snapped when he said 'pretend'.

_If we would have stayed connected, we wouldn't have to pretend!_

"Jack, I'd love to get the old gang back together and see Rudy, uh, but I've got a lot of other stuff going on right now. Tomrrow's my big French horn recital!"

_Okay, so Jack: yes. Me: Yes. Milton: no. Jerry:... (PLEASE SAY YES!)_

We turn to Jerry.

"OOOHH, I can't I got a date with a real cutie. Yeah, I think she likes my new scent. Check it. Urninal cakes, yo. mmmmm pine fresh."

_Okay... Ew._

_Jack: yes. Me: yes. Milton: no. Jerry: no. Kim: ? Eddie: ?_

And now ontop of that, my heart is dropped to an all time low.

I can't believe Jerry's going on a date.

I'm happy for him... but secretly, I wish it was me.

**At Ms. King's Dance Academy**

"Hey Jack! What's going on dude!?" Eddie says as he greets Jack.

I come in behind him.

"Missy! hey girl! How are you!?" Eddie said giving me a hug.

"Hey, so Rudy want's to know if you can make a really important dinner tomrrow night."

"Ah, I can't. I've a big dance show. It's old school. It's about taking it back to the street. I get to wear bidazzled tights."

_Okay... not an image I want in my head at the moment._

"But Eddie this is really important. Rudy really wants us tomrrow-"

"Well, well, well."

_FRANK! _

"If it isn't Jack and his old pal, twinkle toes." He glances at me. "And the gutless jellyfish." I wince as I hide behind Jack.

I've never been faced with a bully since I had the guys so I'm kind of scared.

Will Jack even stand up for me?

"Frank why don't you get lost, we're talking." Jack said, turning back to Eddie.

"Well. I do my talking with my fist. And this one has something to say." Frank said before trowing a punch at Jack.

Jack caught his fist but stumbled backwards, stepping on my foot. I yelped in pain and stumbled back.

"OW. I probably shouldn't have done that." JAck said before Frank made him do a faceplant into the ground.

I stood there, horrified.

"Not so tough anymore, are ya, Jack?" Frank sneered before leaving.

Jack stood up.

I shook my head in disbelief and ran out the doors.

Ready to crawl into a hole and never come out.

**In the Seaford High Gym**

"Ew, it's that sceevy skater dude and his sister. Thinks he's so cute with that hair and those two moles that is just so plain..." Grace giggles. "Naughty."

I roll my eyes.

_In about 5 seconds I'm gonna drop kick these bubble-brains into next year. Jack belongs with Kim._

"Uh, girls, Take a 5."

Jack and me walked up to Kim.

"Uh, hey Kim. How you been?" Jack asked her.

"I'm fine."

_"I'm fine" That's it?! Nothing else to say to him, Kim? Wow. You've turned cold._

"Did you get my message about tonight?" Jack asked.

"Uh, yeah I can't make it. Sorry." She said.

_Really?_

_So now tomrrows dinner attendance looks like this...?:_

___Jack: yes. Me: yes. Milton: no. Jerry: no. Kim: np. Eddie: no._

___Poor Jack._

"Come on. It's for Rudy. It sounded important." Jack pleaded.

Kim crossed her arms and said "Well staying connected was important but that didn't happen eaither." she spat at him.

_Ouch._

"It wasn't just me. We all went in different directions." Jack said.

"Except for Missy, I see." Kim said eyeing my clothes.

"Well at least I stayed loyal to one of you, and I tried to keep up with you guys but you guys changed so fast." I told her. I'm about 2 seconds away from crying.

"We lost the dojo, Jack. But I didn't think we'd loose each other." Kim said.

"Yeah. Neaither did I." I told her before walking away a couple steps, waiting for Jack.

Then I heard: "Oh Jack this is Brett. He's my... Boyfriend."

And I swear I could hear his heart breaking.

_Poor Jack. Awe man, that crushed him! How could she!_

"I'll see you around." Jack said quietly before walking over to me. "Let's go, Missy." He said, grabbing his skateboard.

I looked back at Kim before we exited the gym.

She looked hurt too.

But my brother looks no more good.

"I can't believe they all can't come." He stopped and sighed as we left the building, heading to Falafel Phil's where we have to make it through this dinner without making Rudy feel guilty and finding out the truth to what happend to us. "So much for being loyal." He said.

"I know. ...Are you okay?" I asked once I saw his pale face.

" ?" He asked.

"You look really pale. Did that Kim thing hit you hard?" I asked.

He stopped his skateboard and I stopped my skates.

"Yeah. Harder then I thought anything could ever hit me."

I gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"I'm sorry too." he says once I pull away.

"About what?" I ask.

"Jerry. That must have crushed you."

I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah. It... It, uh- Definatly didn't feel good." I told him.

Jack nodded before saying, "Let's go talk to Rudy."

**At Falafel Phils**

Me and Jack where sitting in Phil's waiting for Rudy and quite possibly a lecture on lying to him for these past 3 months.

Then, Jack looked up and saw Milton, Jerry and Eddie walk in.

"I can't believe it you guys came." Jack said.

I'm pretty sure I'm smiling like an idiot now.

"Well after seeing you guys, we all started thinking about how we used to be." Jerry said as they all sat down.

"Jack, Missy, do you think Rudy's news is that he wants to quit his job and get his dojo back?" Milton asked.

I shrugged and befoer Jack could answer, someone else answered for him.

"That's what I was hoping." I looked up to see Kim, who had come in and is sitting down next to Jerry across from me.

"Kim!" all the guys greeted her in some different way.

"Hey Missy, you still have that bracelet." Kim said, noticing my wrist on the table.

I looked down at it and smiled.

"Yeah. It's brought tears to my eyes these past couple months, I'm not gonna lie." I told them and we all laughed.

It feels like old times. The only thing missing is...

"Hey guys!"

"RUDY!" We yell as he comes into the resturant. He looks like he's gained 100 pounds! Oh my gosh...

Once Rudy sits down Jack asks, "So Rudy, what's the big news?"

"Well um, I got a big promotion and I'm moving to Tywon."

_And the rest of my heart that was remaining... gone._

"Wow. Tywon. That's-" I see Jerry sink down lower in his seat, Jack's shoulder's drop, Milton's face drop and Eddie's mouth drop. "That's great, Rudy." Me and Kim finish her sentence.

"I just wanted to tell you guys in person." _He's actually leaving and we may never see him again. I think my life is over. ... And that's just a figure of speech. _"You know, tonight is about remembering all of the great times that we shared so order anything you want. Believe it or not, I can eat a horse." Rudy said, laughing at the end part.

"Or maybe a salad." Jerry said.

"Yeah. That might be your better bet, Rudy." I told him.

**Screen Flip :)**

"Rudy you where so scared you ran through the wall." Jack said.

"Uh, for your information, Ladybugs will bite if provoked."

We all laughed at Rudy's totally stupid excuse and me and Jerry said "No they won't." While laughing.

"And I see you guys are still reading each other's minds." Rudy said, motioning to me and Jerry.

I glanced at Jerry then at Rudy.

"No... Not as much as I'd like, Rudy." I told him, looking at Jerry again.

I saw somthing flash through his eyes, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Man, look at the time. I gotta go pack."

We all got up.

"Guys... This was great. And you might not have me, but you've still got the dojo and more importantly, each other." Rudy said.

I looked down at my bracelet and everybody else said some form of 'yeah'.

"What do you say? One last time?" Rudy asked, putting his hand out.

We all smiled and put our hands ontop of each other.

"Wasabi."

"Alright get outta here, I gotta pay this bill." But before we left, we all stopped at the door and turned to face Rudy.

"Awe, one last time come on!" Rudy said.

We all smiled and ran up to him and squeezed each other to death in a group hug.

"I love you guys." Rudy said before we all left Phil's.

"Take care of yourself, Rudy." I tell him before leaving.

"You too Missy." He said before smiling and turning back to the bill.

Outside in the courtyard everybody looked at each other then I thought we where gonna hang out some more but to my horrors, they all went separate ways. I stood there in teh middle of the courtyard, heartbroken.

I looked at the dojo.

It brings back so many memories, dispite the fact I've only been here 6 or so months.

I walked up to our handprints outside the window.

I couldn't help it but let some tears fall.

_~"This is my twin sister, Missy."_

_ 'Whoa'~_

_~"Jerry! Fighting edicute! Fight first! Think Later!" ~_

_~ "You really gotta learn to get to your point faster, Jerry!"~_

_~It's great to have real friends~_

_~"I've never had any friends that would stick beside me- even when I'm covered in ranch dressing."_

_"Mel, you should know that we'll stand with you no matter what you're covered in."~_

_~"I like Jerry." _

_"OOOOHHH! I knew it! I knew It! HAHA! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE"_

_"Kim, stop booming."~_

_~"So what's going on between my brother and Kim?"_

_"They're in Loooovvvveeee"_

_"No we're not!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No we're not!"~_

_~"I just got offered a spot on Broadway."_

_"Are you gonna take it?"_

_"I don't know."~_

_~"I'm not going." _

_"What?! Why?!" _

_"Because I love you guys too much and I'll miss you too much. Plus. My dream's always been to be on Broadway. But my dream is also that I have freinds I can always count on. I'm living my dream now."~_

_~"GUYS! GUYS!" _

_"Whoa, calm down Missy! You look like a jumping bean!"_

_"I don't care!"_

_"We know you don't."_

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Look what I found when I was collecting laundry in Jack's room. And what 'fell' into my bag when I was at Kim's house!"_

_"Letter's?"_

_"Yeah! Remember!? When Jack was gonna go to Japan to go to the Otai Academy? He and Kim wrote each other letter's 'telling them things they wanted them to know'. Look!"~_

_~"Wasabi?"_

_"Wasabi!"_

_"Tootsie, This is not your group huddle." _

_..._

_"Oh alright. Just this once."~_

I smiled and looked down at my bracelet. What I hadn't noticed is while I was standing there crying, Rudy had gone into the dojo and he was now talking to Ty.

* * *

**Part 1 finished! :) I was gonna put it all in one chapter but my fingers hurt from typing so I'm gonna stop it there for tonight! I personally love this chapter. :) Part 2 will be up... I don't know when :) **

**Until next time my wonderful fanfiction readers! :) **

**~Max1098**


	6. Chapter 6 Kickin' It On Our Own Part 2

**Okay, here's part 2! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It. Even if my Dad thinks I do :P **

* * *

"What where you guys thinking?" Rudy asked us as he had called the guys back to the mall since he had seen me standing in front of the dojo crying and he had figured out from Ty that we don't go there anymore. "You've never lied to me before!"

"Actually, that's not true." Jerry said. I looked down. I was afraid if I looked up or said anything I would start crying again. "There was the burnt carpet thing, the missing toilet thing, the hole inside the-"

"Okay, I get it! You've lied to me before!" Rudy said, cutting Jerry off.

Once Jerry had recited all the things we had lied to Rudy about, I started to feel really bad. We lied to our Sensei. We broke the Wasabi code. Even if we didn't realize it at the time. Maybe,... Maybe that's why we split apart. We live by the Wasabi code but we just forget it sometimes and when we do, nothing good ever happens.

"Rudy," Jack stepped forward. "We didn't want you to miss out on a great opportunity because of us." Jack said.

We all nodded.

Rudy looked from us, to the dojo we used to call home, and back to us.

"Let me ask you guys something," He paused. "If I where the Sensei in that dojo, would you come back?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely"

"Of course we would"

"Of course, Rudy." I told him.

Rudy nodded.

**~Screen Flip~**

After Rudy made a bet with Ty and argued about Presidential plates and something about a 'Taft', Rudy said,

"Guys- We have got to win this!" Rudy said.

"You're right. The entire future of our dojo rides on this." Milton said.

"That, and I don't have a Taft!" Rudy said. I rolled my eyes at him.

_Still the same old Rudy._

"Guys, If we wanna win this, we gotta get back into shape." Jack said.

"Well.. You guys do anyway." I told them. They all looked at me.

"What?" They continued to look at me. "Okay, I never gave up sports, so I'm in good shape. Better than you guys are anyway." I informed them. They nodded and looked back at Rudy.

"I know someone who can help. I'll call my Aunt Jillian" Milton said.

Everybody snickered except for me and Milton. Milton's Aunt is actually my Track and Field coach so I know that she'll work you hard.

"Your Auntie Gillian? Whats she gonna do? Knit us a scarf while we do sit ups?" Jerry snickered.

"No. Not quite." I didn't want to talk Milton out of his idea, because not only would she be able to get us back into shape in a week... It would be hilarious to see her work her magic on the guys since they don't know how tough she can be.

"She's pretty good, I'm not sure you can handle it." Milton said. I nodded.

Nobody really pays that much attention to when Milton says someone is good at something because unless numbers are involved Milton doesn't know what 'good' is.

"Uh, trust me Milton. There's nothing your Auntie can dish out that I can't take." Rudy said, smugly.

I smirked and looked at Milton.

"Game on then." I smirked.

"Whoa- Missy, why are you not laughing at Milton?" Jerry asked me.

"Or at least rolling your eyes at him." Eddie said.

I rolled my eyes at Eddie now, which made the guys laugh.

"Because you guys are about to get whipped back into shape." I told them, smiling; crossing my arms.

**~Screen Flip~**

Coach Jillian (That's what I call her :) ) got everybody working extremely hard for a week, we where ready to go win our dojo back.

**~Screen Flip~**

Jack and Rudy where the only one's left to fight.

Kim was up fighting some Black Dragon black belt girl now, I had already went- I won.

Jerry, Milton and Eddie had went also but lost.

They're still not the best at hand-to-hand fighting.

Believe it or not, I've gotten better.

Now, Jack was up.

"Alright guys! It's 2 to 2. Jack, put us ahead." Rudy said.

"Don't worry, Rudy. I got this." Jack said with determination written all over his face.

"Go get 'em Jack!" I yelled as everybody else yelled something similar to pump Jack up for the fight.

Jack was doing great-...Until he twisted the guy's arm, making him bend down, so he could see Kim talking to her 'boyfriend', Brett. That made Jack lose his focus and almost lose the match. They tied.

It's all up to Rudy now.

"Sorry guys, I got a little distracted for a second." Jack said, looking straight at Kim. I knew she felt guilty by the look on her face, but she should. She pretty much smashed my brother's heart with a hammer.

Now, It's Rudy's turn. He's up against [Or at least we thought] Ty.

And Ty and Rudy are both 3rd degree black belts so the skill level is about even.

50/50.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you- I hired a new Sensei this morning. Meet Kofie Kingston"

Oh, He's dead.

Kofie Kingston is a wrestler... I think. I only know because my dad watches wrestling all the time.

This guy must be 6ft tall, made completely of muscle and about 2 of Rudy's... well everything.

Rudy held up his index finger to Kofie and came over to us.

"Guys, a little change of plans. Instead of winning the dojo back, looks like I'm gonna die." Rudy said, with a fake smile and worried look plastered on his face.

Jack walked up to Rudy.

"Rudy, remember what you've always taught us. 'If you believe in yourself, there's nothing you can't do.'" Jack reminded him.

I smiled. I remember the first time Rudy told me that. I was working on a tornado kick and I kept falling on my butt. I was ready to quit and give up; move onto another technique/kick/skill to practice but he told me, "Missy. If you believe in yourself, there's nothing you can't do. So come on. Believe you can do it, and you'll get it." Believe it or not I got it right after that. I always remember that saying now.

"You know where I got that from?" Rudy asked.

"Your brain?" I asked.

"No. Frosty the Snowman." I made a face at him, same as everybody else. "I. Am. Going. To Die." Rudy said.

Jack mouthed 'Well...' before Rudy turned back to Kofie on the mat.

Kofie kept beating Rudy up and I was really worried.

This guy could rip out Rudy's insides and eat them for dinner.

Rudy was getting hurt- badly.

Once he got thrown onto the matt- still inside the square- me and Kim ran up to him. ...Girl instinct, I think.

"Rudy! Step out of the square and stop the fight- you're gonna get killed!" Kim said.

"Yeah come on Rudy! We can live without the dojo. We can't live without you though!" I added. Kim nodded in agreement.

"I can't," Rudy panted "We'll loose the dojo."

"Rudy, the dojo is just a building." Jack reminded him. "Don't you get it? As long as we're together, we've won." Jack said.

We all nodded and said 'Yeah Rudy' in agreement.

"You're right. We did win. And I know it's just a building. ...But it's our building." Rudy said before going back into the fight.

_And this is why I look up to him._

Rudy did end up pushing Kofie out of the square, winning the dojo back.

Rudy was talking to his uncle while all of us kids celebrated.

Me, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Kim and Jack where joking about Ty's head and torso on the body of a tiger. ...It's a pretty disturbing sight if you ask me.

"Can you believe how cheesy this thing is?" Milton laughed.

"I know. I think it's gonna make me sick if I look at it for much longer." I joked, laughing.

"I know, right. So tacky, so gody so redicu-"

"You want your face painted over his don't you?" Me and Eddie asked Rudy.

"More than life itself." Rudy said with a dreamy look on his face.

I laughed my head off along with the Warriors.

_It's good to be back together. With my family._

**~Scene Flip~**

"Hey, Missy." I was staring at the handprints again. I looked up and saw Jerry come up to me with something in his hand.

Everybody was now back in the dojo, Rudy was officially Sensei again and everybody was back at Seaford High. (Although Milton's dad wasn't too happy about that)

"Hey. What's up?" I asked him. I noticed over his shoulder that Kim was talking to Brett.

_I have got to talk to that girl later and ask her why she's dating him and not my brother._

Jerry smiled at me. "Nothing much." Then he handed me a small box, probably about the size of a small wallet.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Open it and I'll tell you." He said.

I gave him a look and opened the box.

Inside where green charms spelling out 'WASABI' for my charm bracelet.

I looked up at him.

"I just wanted you to know that you'll always have me. No matter where we go, no matter where we end up, no matter how many times Rudy stupidly sells the dojo to enemies. If you need someone, I'm always here for you." He laughed at the end. I laughed along with him.

I gave the charms another look before I gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem, Mel." He said.

"I've actually missed being called that." I said, laughing.

"Yeah?" He laughed with me as we walked back into the dojo. But we stopped inside the door when we heard,

"So anyway Brett, I hope you understand, It's just... I still have feelings for someone else." Kim say.

Me and Jerry stopped in our tracks and turned around so we could see this whole scene unravel, jaws on the floor.

That's when I saw Jack heard the whole thing.

He can be sneaky when he want's too.

"Jack, I was ummm... You weren't supposed to hear that." Kim said once she turned around and saw Jack there.

I laughed.

_Jack hears everything, Kim. _

"I don't know, I'm kinda glad I did." Jack said with a smile on his face. "Hey uh, you know what, instead of goin' to practice... You wanna go get some pizza?" Jack asked.

I looked at Jerry in shock. He looked at me with the same shocked/excited expression on his face.

Kim half-laughed. "We're gonna blow off practice just so we can have a-" Kim started but she didn't dare finish what she was gonna ask.

"A date." Jack said. I looked at Jerry and I literally had to put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from squealing.

Kim smiled and Jack smiled back and they headed off towards the Pizza Palace... and their hands intertwined on the way there.

I looked at Jerry and smiled.

_It's good to be home._

* * *

**Okay, so a little MissyxJerry at the end, along with the momentous JackxKim scene :) :D :) Obviously, I added the fact that their hands intertwined at the end- It's the only thing I would have added/changed about that scene. :) **

**So anyway, if you have any requests for episodes let me know, the next one should be 'Wrath of the Swan' then 'New Jack City' then I have to look and see what others I want to do :) But If you have any requests let me know! :)**

**Review if you can! I spent a lot of time on this! :)**

**(PS This was one of my favorite episodes to type up. :))**

**Here's Missy's two outfits for this episode :) - kickin_it_on_our_own/set?id=64330604&lid=2073397**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


End file.
